


a werehog adventure

by Lucytheragdoll



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucytheragdoll/pseuds/Lucytheragdoll
Summary: Sonic thougt he didt had this form within him anymore but boy he was wrong when it was unlocked by an experiment of a stranger. But this time some details are diffrent. And Shadow end up the blue fluffie furballis also on my wattpad





	1. prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> is an old story of my i lost the rest of the story

A few years back the planet broke apart and was returned to its old state. The gods light gaia and dark gaia would rest till their next awakening. The man wou read a record of the famous profesor pickel. He then opend an other file. It was a record of a were creature fighting dark gaia creatures after it won the sun rose and a blue hedgehog stood in the place of the were creature.  
The man started to laugh evily. He was planning to make the were creature to apear again and make it worse. The were creature would become his wapon to take over Gun.  
Yet he didt know how to control the mind of the hedgehog. But he find out later how.  
He was waiting for his worker with the sampel.  
The door opend. It was his follower.  
Im so sorry but he didt had any sampe of dark gaia. The scienctist went angry and punch his follower in the stomach. When the follower recoverd he says but i got someting better.  
It was fur. Fur of the were creature. The scientist let a mad laugh. The laught was a bad omen for a blue hedgehog wo was dozing an a two tailed fox couch.


	2. chapter 1

With a jawn Sonic woke up. He went to make breackfast for him and his brother. When he finished breakfast he ate his fast then he went to freshen up. When he finished that he wrote a note to Tails who still was snorring in his bed. Then he left for a run.  
A boom was heard and a Tails was awake.

Somewhere in a Gun base   
A black hedgehog got called in by the comander. He enterd the comanders room. Good that you game shadow i want you to have this its a pototype device but it should work.  
What does it do asked the black hedgehog. It has every Gun file on it and its easer to carry than a laptop.  
And you are dismist.  
Shadow grabbed the devise an chaos contoled away.

Somewhere else a blue stopped from a run and went into the city mall little did he know he was followed.

With shadow  
He liked the device it worked like a tochsceen computer but all was hollograpic. He brose in some missing people files till one got his eye.  
It read chuck charles the hedgehog.  
He went to read the file the picture shows a grey blue hedgehog with a realy young blue hedgehog it took a second till he realised it was his rival.  
He put the device of and went out to get food at the city mall

At the mall  
Sonic walked around at the mall. He went around a corner only to walk in a group reporters. He anserd some questions and went on. Then he bumped in a black hedgehog who dropped his back. Damit faker. Im busy enoug to bump into you for a race. Who says i want to race Sonic ansered. Hey boys a silky voice said. Rouge how are you the said in unison.  
Good come to the party at my place. Sea ya. When she is gone. The hedgehogs said thear goodbys and went of. The blue one to being followed.

That night   
The blue hedgehog was walkin to the party when he felt a pric in his neck. He went feel it only to find a dart. Then everything whent black


	3. chapter 2

Sonic did not apear at rouge party. Shadow thought it was strangse. He was heading to the place where eggman was atacking Tails and other people. He atacked with some chaos spears. But was inturupted by the tentalcles what suddenly sprouted from the robot. He was smashed in the face and then slammed back to the feet of a cloaked person. The person helped him up. Shadow thanked him and went back in the battle. Suddenly tails was launged uncunsion in the air. A lot of smoke. The cloaked person had saved tails and the device he had with him. Also he had a Chihuahua creature by his scruff in his mouth. He and rouge helped the guy. Shadow was about to atack many smal devices flew by. The small devices started to glow. Than they blow up. The robot was trash. Eggman fled. The guy who helped them removed his cloak it was Chuck the hedgehog from the missing files.

Somewhere in a hidden lab  
A verry drugged hedgehog woke up. He felt sick and had a headache. Then he noticed thad he was in a cage. To ad to the cage he had a coller on him and a muzzle. A door opend and a men he nevver saw before entered. He had a bloody coat and a bloody face to add to the blood he smelled dirty. He had a brown eye and a blue one. And of course his labcoat had knifes in his pocket. Boy what a surprice.  
A you are he a wake the man said Ping wil get you to yor seat for the dinner show. PING the man shouted did you get the bunny. A monky a gorilla walked in yes sir get him to the special seat and put the bunny it the show.

At the gun base   
Shadow had draged Chuck to the gun base after some asking the poor guy fainted from schock and was sick in bed in the gun base.  
It turns out Chuck had found a chaos emerald it shone and he apeared close to the battle. When he learned that years had past and everything his nephew was up to he faited an the aftermach of the chaos control make him sick.  
He went out of the base to search for sonic.

Meamwile with sonic   
He was strapped to a chair with a thing witch leafes his mouth open and his eyes. A machine was in front of him with a bunny in it. When the machine was activated a drill came down right on the skull of the bunny when the brain was a much to sonics horror. It was put in a thing atached to a tube. Then the tube was forced down his troat. The much was now in his stomach and he wanted to puke only to stopped Ping.  
Then the man game witch a needle. After this you find something familier but it is yet diffrent for you but i poromis you will be my weapon. The man pluched the needle in the hedgehog neck wich earned a yelp.  
Sonic was trown in a room wich had a wall as a door it slid up when the entered everything was removed from the hedgehog. Sonic would have run out if he was not so dissy. He still had his cloves and shoes. Than someting started to hum. In a other chamber the man sat and looked of the power source was secured. It was. He pressed a botton. The hedgehog in the other room got shocked by chaos energy. That activated the transformation. The hedgehog wails out of pain when his hand burst out of his cloves. Instead of clawed hand they changed in paws with claws sprouted out ou of them. His feet got the same treatment. His body went to a on al fours kind of structure his fur tuned fluffie and got a darker blue. His ears went into wolf ears with a fluff on it like a lynx and got fluffy on the insides.  
Then his tail it turned into a long one more fluffie than his broters tails combined. After the changed were finished and the werehog let out a howl and lost conciusnes


	4. chaper 3

A day later Shadow walked to the forest. To find Sonic and to tell him the good news. Also to talk about the weird chaos energy feeling he had last night. He walked around in the forest for a while when he heard a groan. He found Jet the hawk onconsius with 2 darts in his shoulder. Jet hey wake up Shadow shook the hedgehog at the speed that a phone vibrated when you got a call. Sonic got shot by a gorrilla jet said slury there. Shadow dropped jet who fel back asleep. He found a dart. It had blue furr stuck on the needle. Shadow grabbed jet and chaos controlled to gun. Pissed as hell.

At the lab of the mad scientist  
The said scientist was watching the werehog who seamed realy pissed and was staring in his soul.  
DOCTER CAMERON!!!!!I CANT FIND MY WALLET. What said dr cammeron. Explaim Ping. I lost my wallet. My ID is in it. You got the be kidfing me when do you think you LOST IT. Mabbey in the city or when i fought that green hawk when i shot the hedgehog who you mutated. He earned a few punches by his bos from that statment. GO MAKE DINNER FOR OUR WEAPON YOU CAN MAKE THIS RIGHT LATER. The werehog was smirking at Pings missery and then growled at Dr Cameron.

A few days later Dr Cameron was workin on a coller when suddely Ping entered with a lon metel pole. Whe have to move soon sirr this fell of the behind door mechamisme.  
Get our weapen now!!!little did docter Cameron that by a virus the front door opend whith the wall. He and ping were unprepared for the werehog who went havoc in the lap and started a fire. No you left all the doors open he heard the scientist wisper. Close them now. The werehog saw the pole from earlyer and piked it up with his mounth and ran to the door. He saw a mechamisme an launched the pole in it. Sonic had gotten on his behind legs he couldent balance in his form but it gave enoug streght to laung the pole in the mechanisme. The mecamisme was blocked now. The door couldent close anymore. He ran in to the dark forest to rest an to hide.

At the gun base   
What !!!!!!!  
You tell me now you had the wallet of the guy who got Sonic!!!!  
Im sorry that i was drugged !!! Im realy sorry. Shadow whent to say anything when a colleage roported a fire and a gorrila was seen there the same one. Shadow chaos controlled there.


	5. chapter 4

In the forest a werehog ran around a cliff to the forest in the vally.   
He heard sirens and the sound of a helicopter. He hid in the underground to not to be seen. He had enoug trubble years ago in this form. But he know tails know how to help he had just to get to him.

At the scientist lab   
Shadow apeared only to hear a scream of pain. He went o it to see ping laying on the ground his insides lay out of his body. A coleage ran to help the gorilla. Shadow saw someone ran into the forrest he had a gun and a bloody knive. Shadow ran to capture him but he had disapeared. He walked around a while. Till he heard a branch snap. When he turned around he was stapped in his leg he tried to do a spin dash but failed because of the pain. But he fell of the cliff and fell something pop in his legs and more pain. Also when he was rolling down the ciff he bumped in something fluffie.  
He looked at the beast. One look in the eyes of the beast he know who the beast was. It was sonic who ran of after he noticed the blood only to come back later with herbs and vines. Than he ran of again to apear again with a stick. Sonic treaten the leg with the herbs and shadow tied the vines around it to keep it in place.  
Now what he asked to the wolf sonic


	6. chaper 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at this point i lost the chapers

They had to walk sonic helped shadow to balance but he knew that the hedgehog needed help but the scientist was still out there and he didt knew how gun would react on his new form. Atleast he hoped he could turn back to normal again.

At the gun base   
Chip you have to stay hidden.chuck heard a wisper from the fox who was talking in his bag. What are you hiding fox. O its tails..... Tell me wat your hiding. Tails opend the bag to let a chiauwa to fly out and to say hi im chip want some choclat.


	7. chapter 6

He and shadow walked in silence. But he had and uneasy fealing. He wanted to go home to eat a chillidog but shadow was wounded and he was a wolf hybrid. He suddely heared a lot of branches snaping and a big army of gun serounded them. Shadow shouted to put the gun down and that the scientist did this. A colleage of shadow said they could reverse this. He was waking with joy  
But we need to have that guys keycord pas. Have you seen him shadow yes when he stabbed me. Sonic suddenly started to pull at his arm. And run of in a direction sniffing the ground. Gotcha buddy shadow said follow him. Then they ran of in the direction sonic ran off to. They did for a while. Till they got to a cave shadow ran in first to being tackeld by dr cameron. Only to be tackeld by sonic who growled. He escaped sonic grip. You stupid muts i will win in the end i.... he couldnt finish he was smacked in his face over and over with sonics fluffie tail. When sonic stopped he fell down uncounsion. Everybody looked supresed and turned to stare at the werehog who was scratsing himself behind the ear.

Later in the lab  
This might be painfull they warned sonic didt care he wanted to be normal again.  
Ok 3..2..1..pain and he blacked out. He woke up normal again only to have highed scenses what wil go down in a day. Sonic shadow said i need to tell you something. Or its better to show you he chaos controlled sonic to the gun base to see ucle chuck.  
Now the nephew and uncle where finnely reunited.

The end


End file.
